Jack's First Christmas
by MagiKnowledge
Summary: Jack experiences his first Christmas as a member of Team Free Will 2.0. Warning: Contains a couple spoiler mentions up to episode 13x06. Slight hint of Destiel.


Sam and Dean were finishing putting up the Christmas tree as Jack sat on the couch in the dingy motel room.

"Seriously Jack," Sam began, "You really didn't have to go through all the trouble in getting us a tree."

The tree was real and fairly tall. It nearly reached the ceiling of the room.

Dean grabbed a box full of "ornaments" (old car air fresheners and a few old beer bottles attached to a hook) and began adding a decoration every few branches. He turned towards Team Free Will's newest member, Jack, and motioned for him to come forward. Jack, hesitantly, got up.

Jack looked at the box and back at Dean.

"How should I put them up?" he asked, curiously. He did not wish to incite Dean's anger now that they were finally getting along.

Dean smiled.

"Anyway you want! It is just for fun after all!"

Jack reluctantly grabbed a bottle from the box and hung one on a lower branch.

"Good," Dean said proudly with a small smile.

Sam was happy to see his brother express happiness for once. After Cas had died, he had not been the same. Dean had been angry at everyone and everything. Sam knew that Dean had lost a piece of himself that night. Now that Cas was back, however, Dean was the happiest he had been in years.

Sam watched as Dean taught Jack how to decorate the tree; like a parent teaching their child. Every so often, Jack would ask a question about the purpose of this activity. Dean would laugh and say that he wished he knew. Sam could swear he saw a glimmer of pride and joy in Dean's eyes. Sam watched them empty the box of decorations. Dean stepped back to admire the tree. He smiled, but felt something was missing.

It was then Dean called to Castiel. Castiel appeared in a moment, fearing something had happened.

"Dean," he called, "What's wrong? What are you missing?"

The angel scanned the hunter for any missing limbs or physical injuries. Dean laughed.

"We are missing an angel. I seem to have lost the tree topper I found yesterday"

Sam stifled a laughter. The "topper" was actually a piece of cardboard, with a wire coat hanger taped on as wings. The angel slouched forward.

"Dean, I was a bit busy interrogating a couple of demons. You can't just call me up like this without resson!"

Dean stepped closer. For a moment, Castiel forgot about the others in the room. With a slight hint of pleading in his voice, Dean asked, "Please?"

…..

Jack and Sam stood in front of the strange sight in front of them.

"Dean…" Sam began, "Is this really a good idea? It seems kind of cruel…"

Dean was trying to help balance Cas as Cas tried to balance on top of the tree. He had somehow managed to enter a crouching position on top of the tree. The top of his hair brushed the ceiling. Jack was on the couch, watching his father perform this strange favor. Cas tried his hardest not to show his discomfort. Sam felt a bit uncomfortable. Sometimes Cas and Dean seemed to forget he was with them when they conversed.

After Cas was properly situated on the tree (trying not to get poked by the pine needles), Sam began to lay out the presents. The first present was adressed to Jack.

Jack held the present, unsure if it was alright to damage the paper. Almost as though ol' Uncle Sammy could read his mind, Sam told him that it was alright. With excitement, he tore open the present. It was a wooden box. He opened it with glee. However, inside he found another wrapped present. He tried opening this present, only to reveal another wrapped present and another… At this point, Jack was getting annoyed at the superfluous layers of wrapping paper this single present had.

 _Was this normal for this holiday?_ he thought. He did not know…

Sam laughed, Jack looked confused, and Cas tried to remain focussed on balancing as a tree topper.

Dean was filled with a side-splitting laughter.

Jack was feeling a bit upset and embarrassed. Was there something he just was not getting? Why couldn't he open this gift? He felt a feeling of uneasiness and fought off man urge to yell. A fire was building up in his mind. Jack felt like his brain was about to explode.

Instead, the paper caught on fire. Jack panicked and dropped the inflamed packaging. The two hunters jumped back in surprise. However, they were soon comforted when a rush of wind moved past them, extinguishing the flame. Cas smiled; his wings may be broken but they still could do one thing at least.

The flames had warped the paper enough that Jack could rip it open easily. Inside were two objects: an angel blade (from both Dean and Castiel) and a toy car (Castiel had gotten it for him before he was born and it was too late to return it.) Jack smiled. Sam then handed him a bag. Sam had thought wrapping that gift would be too harsh after that prank. The bag contained a small handgun and matching silver bullets. Sam knew that the nephilim didn't need such a weapon, but he felt it was almost a ceremonial gift. A name was engraved on the side of the gun, _Jack Winchester_. Cas finally managed a smile.

…

Bobby sat watching this scene unfold on his TV in Heaven. He often tuned in to see how his boys, his adopted sons, were doing. He was so proud of them. They had had a life like no other. He watched as Dean threw a present towards the angel, causing the angel to lose balance and finally fall off the tree (knocking it down in the process). With a small smile and a slight sigh he murmured to himself

" _Idjits_."


End file.
